hyperbeastfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay and Mechanics
Bloody Roar Extreme is a semi spin off and the 4th game in the series, it was released on Gamecube and then later XBOX, the gamecube version was released under the title of Primal Fury in the west. The game can be played online using Dolphin. Gameplay and Mechanics Controls Attacking Bloody Roar Extreme uses a 7 button setup P, K, B, G, H, R-Step and L-Step. Each of the attack buttons (P,K,B) can be used in conjunction with a direction to perform a different normal attack for a total of 12 standing normal attacks, 9 crouching normal attacks, as well as various special moves and branching attack strings. Moving Moving is is done with the dpad or stick, multiple movement types exist pressing forward or back will cause the character to walk at a moderate speed. Characters can also quick dash and run by tapping the direction twice in quick succession (dash) or double tapping and then holding (run) both dashing and running can be canceled with dash canceling being the fastest way to move around and create space. Characters are also able to shuffle by pressing down-forward or down-back, this is slow but allows you to close or create space while crouching. Lastly characters are able to jump in various ways, multiple types of jumping exist, standard jumping can be used in 3 directions up, up-forward, up-back, also running jump allows you to cover greater distance and jump higher by using a runs momentum, finally stop jump allows you change the angle of a running jump by performing a run releasing forward and tapping up a split second later. Defending Bloody Roar uses a multi layered guarding system to light guard simply leave the stick in neutral position (down for lows) to heavy guard hold either back or G (down-back or down+G for lows) an evade is preformed by pressing G just before you are hit it only has a window of a few frames to it must be timed right but allows you to retaliate faster, just defend/dashing guard is performed by quickly inputting a back dash and then hitting G at just the right time before you are attacked. Basic Mechanics Beast, Meter and Beast Change Every character has 3 forms : Human, Beast, and Hyper form. The term "Beast Change" will appear at the bottom of the screen when you are capable of entering into your beast form. Hyper Form can be activated at any time however you will receive damage upon transforming based on how much of your beast gauge is empty. It is possible to enter your Beast Form only when your meter is 50% full (blue meter completely filled, changes into a yellow meter). While in beast form your character now has the ability air cancel. Cancel points are added to a few of your P and K strings. The blue portion of your Life Meter will begin to refill. Your attacks will cause chip damage when blocked. You can jump higher, take less damage, deal more damage and become heavier making you harder to juggle. In this form it is possible to perform a single Beast Drive, You will immediately revert to Human Form with 0% meter upon using a Beast Drive regardless if it makes contact or not. Any damage you take in beast also deals damage to your Beast Meter at the bottom of the screen, you will revert back to Human Form on the first knockdown or launcher you receive when your Beast Meter is depleted. Depleted Beast Meter alone won't revert you to Human Form unless your Life Meter is also depleted. Beast Meter fills gradually as time passes and can enter 3 different states. Blue is when you are in Human Form and the meter is filling up. Yellow is either when you are currently in Beast Form or if you are capable of transforming which is further indicated by the "Beast Change" text next to it. Flashing red/white meter is when you are in Hyper Form and this meter is strictly time-based, meaning incoming attacks do not reduce the amount of time you have to spend in Hyper Form. This meter can also be filled (with varying amounts based on the interaction) by whiffing attacks, dealing damage, taking damage, pressing B when you can't transform. Beast Meter will also fill dramatically faster when low on health. Ability Plus Light Guard, Heavy Guard and Guard Breaks Light Guard is the standard guard you find in most 3D fighting games, when your character is left in a neutral state they will light guard incoming high and mid level attacks, to light guard low attacks simply hold 2, when a light guard is used to block an attack the character will have a visual display of guarding with one arm, if using a light guard against a guard break attack your character will be guard crushed and will become prone to a follow up attack. Heavy Guard can be used to defend against guard breaks, G for high/mid and 2G for lows, when using heavy guard you take significantly increased block stun against all attacks making it not something you want to use in every situation, when using heavy guard your character will visually block with both arms. Guard Breaks are special attacks that are highlighted with a gold burst, these attacks can break through light guard, guard attacks, super armor and various counter type moves, they will not break through heavy guard however. Each character has multiple guard breaks and they come in various forms with various other properties depending on the character, from and attack. Air Recovery and Air guard Throws and Throw Teching Evade Guard Attacks Guard attacks are special armored attacks highlighted with a green electrical aura, each character has one of these moves with 214 + P or K, guard attacks only have upper body armor so they will lose to low attacks as well as throws and guard breaks. The amount of armor as well as other properties of the attack varies depending on character. Lie Down/Ducking Pressing and holding 22 will cause the character to go into a lie down/ducking stance, in this stance you will evade all high and mid attacks but take increased damage and hitstun from low attacks. There are 3 moves that can be performed from this stance one for each attack button and they vary depending on character. The ducking stance has a limited duration and your character will eventually return to a crouching position. You can cancel out of this position with a dash or command move. Lever Recovery/Quick Recovery Stagger State Pursuit Attacks Rising Attacks Blue Life Facing Backward Walls and Ringout Advanced Mechanics Command Cancel Hyper Cancel Air Cancel TK Cancel Jump Cancel/Un-Jump Dash Canceling OTG Combos Instant Air Evade Dash Guard/Just Defend Air Chains Tier List Banned : Uranus S : Alice, Cronos, Jenny, Shenlong, Yugo, Xion A : Ganesha, Fang, Gado, Kohryu, Long B : Uriko, Bakuryu, Stun, Marvel, Busuzima Characters and Story Plot Characters Yugo: Game Modes Stages Debug Mode Videos Gallery